


Yours, Jumin.

by Icecreamislovexxxx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamislovexxxx/pseuds/Icecreamislovexxxx
Summary: I FUCKING LOVE JUMIN <3





	Yours, Jumin.

The hall was covered in a gray hue. There were tables and chairs arranged in a round circle. The beautiful melody of the orchestra could be heard from one corner while the magnificent fountain adorned the other. Everything was embellished by white lilies and blue orchids. The soft lights at the ceiling were lightening the whole room. It was like a fairytale. Exquisite, luxurious, dreamlike and gorgeous. Everything was either branded or imported, velvet or charmeuse silk. From wines to the table mats, everything was splendor.

The lady stepped down from the taxi. In front of the big cars, the luxurious dresses, the beautiful women she felt small. She was pretty but she didn't consider herself to be beautiful. She was dressed in her most expensive clothing which was probably the least expensive to the people there. Yet, these things had stopped mattering a long time ago. Coming here had taken a lot of courage and endurance.

The venue reflected the sounds of clicks and gasps as the reporters took pictures and interviews. From businessmen to musicians, every popular celebrity was there.

The wedding was in a few hours. At last, she reached the hall after repeatedly getting lost in the huge palace.

*Buzz*

*Jumin - 1 new message*

"I know you've reached, come and see me. I'm waiting upstairs."

"Um." she hesitated as she saw the two guards beside the room.

"Are you Miss MC?" One of them asked to which she nodded her head.

"You can go in." the other simply said as he matched her face with the picture he had and opened the door.

His back faced her, he was wearing a navy blue suit and matching black tie. Even from the distance, she was at, she knew the material was nothing less than royal silk. His hair was gelled back and his shoes were sparkling with polish. 

"J..Jumin?" her small, timid voice called to him.

Immediately as if by reflex, she was captured in a cage of strong, manly arms. She didn't know what to do or how to react. How could she not melt in his embrace? how could she not love being in the arms of the man she loved? She found herself hugging him back. No, she couldn't do this. If she did, she won't have the strength to leave.

"Don't do this." he whispered in her ear as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her intoxicating fragrance.

"This is the only way," she said as she tried to control her tears.

"NO, IT'S NOT MC!" He screamed as he let go of her only to roughly hold her shoulders."Look at me love, look into my eyes" he pleaded as he lifted her chin up to face him."I love you." he said as he kissed her forehead."I love you. I...can never love anyone else except you. Just say it once and I'll leave everything. Everything MC, please, just say it once." he begged as he felt the pain grow stronger and stronger.

"I can't do that Jumin. I know how hard you've worked for this. I can't let you lose your inheritance for me. I can't Jumin, I love you but I..I can't be this selfish." tears finally fell down her face as she caressed his hair.

"I don't need anything or anyone except you, love. Please don't leave me, don't make me do this, please. Please." he begged as he hugged her tighter, refusing to let go.

"Jumin, listen to me," she said as she wiped his tears." S..Sarah is the one your father has chosen for you. T..Today is your wedding day. You..You should be with her from now. Forget about me Jumin, please you must forget me and start a new life with her." her teary voice pleaded as she looked into his wet gray eyes.

"You can force me to marry her but you can't make me love her MC. I'm only doing this because you want this. Love, please, please just think once more, it's not too late, you just have to say it once and we'll go somewhere far away, only us. No father no Sarah no one just you and me." he cried as he held her face in his hands, kissing her eyes softly. 

"Goodbye Jumin.H..Have a happy life with.." she stated as she tore away his hands away from him and ran.

She loved him, so much so that this pain was unbearable for her to handle. She had spent nights crying and screaming, nights awake and lonely. But how could she ask him to leave his inheritance, his company, all his years of hard work just because she loved him? just because his father refused to get a middle-class girl like her get married to his rich son? just because she couldn't live without him? 

His father warned to remove him as his heir if he continued his relationship with her. He told him he'll allow him to maintain his position if he married Sarah. What else could she do? 

She had to leave. She knew how much hard he had worked to reach where he was today. She knows how much he suffers due to his work, how exhausted he gets, how hard working he is. It was the only way and for him, she was ready to sacrifice her love. She was ready to do everything for him. 

Looking back one last time, she took the taxi in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING LOVE JUMIN <3


End file.
